An electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE) supplies electric energy for charging/recharging of electric vehicles plugged into the equipment. The equipment is usually unattended and installed in unlighted and secluded locations. Cables used in the electric vehicle charging station are openly and prominently displayed in front of the equipment. The cables are formed primarily of copper. Copper is an expensive metal and cables are usually stolen so that the copper can be sold as scrap. It usually takes less than a few seconds to cut and remove the cable from the equipment. Thus, a detection system needs to detect whether a cable is being cut relatively quickly.
As such, what is needed is an efficient way to detect and possibly prevent cable theft.
These and other drawbacks exist.